Luke Lorelai
by suii
Summary: LL :
1. Kapitel 1

**hey ihr :) ich hab mich auch mal an eine ff rangewagt..**

**ist ersteinmal das erste kapitel.. hoffe es folgen noch welche, hehe .**

**schon mal zur vorwarnung.. ich hab so was noch nie gemacht und kann für nichts garantieren :P. aber auch wenns euch nicht gefällt, eine rückmeldung wär toll! also BITTE read&review ;) **

**LG suii **

Lorelai saß in ihrem Büro im Dragonfly Inn und dachte nach; dachte nach über sich und Luke und über April, die seit geraumer Zeit eine sehr große Rolle in Lukes - wohlgemerkt Lukes und nicht ihrem – Leben spielte. Sie selbst kam, ganz im Gegensatz zu Luke, mit der Situation nicht gut klar. Sie fühlte sich vernachlässigt von ihrem Verlobten, der die meiste Zeit mit seiner Tochter verbrachte und sie, Lorelai, nicht mit in seine Unternehmungen einbezog. Total in Gedanken und sehr traurig über diese Umstände, merkte sie nicht, dass Sookie gerade den Raum betreten hatte.

„Hey Süße, was ist los?", fragte Sookie als sie in das traurige Gesicht ihrer besten Freundin blickte. „Heey. Sag mal weinst du? Komm schon raus mit der Sprache. Was ist passiert?" Sie konnte diesen Anblick nicht länger ertragen; sie eilte zu Lorelai und drückte sie fest an sich.

„Es ist nichts. Wirklich. Alles in Ordnung!", Lorelai erwiderte dies nur schwach überzeugend. „Sookie, ehrlich. Du musst zurück in die Küche."

Aber Sookie ließ sich nicht beirren: „Lorelai. Wie lange kennen wir uns schon? Du kannst mir nichts vormachen! Und du weißt, dass du über alles mit mir reden kannst. Ich bin deine beste Freundin." Ein leises „Ich weiß doch" konnte sie Lorelai antworten hören.

„Also. Jetzt sag schon. Ist was mit Rory?", fragte Sookie ruhig. „Nein. Rory geht es gut. Rory hat Logan. Beiden geht es gut." „Ja, Rory hat Logan und du hast Luke! Oder gibt es da etwas, was ich nicht weiß? Ist was vorgefallen zwischen euch?"

„Nicht direkt", sagte Lorelai zögernd, „Es ist nur… In letzter Zeit… ich komm mir so allein vor. Luke.. wir haben schon so lang nicht mehr einfach nur zusammengesessen und miteinander geredet, geschweige denn etwas unternommen, einfach Spaß gehabt. Er ist so sehr mit April beschäftigt, dass ich mir nur überflüssig vorkomme; er gibt mir auch keinen Anlass anders zu denken."

„Lorelai. Klar ist Luke momentan sehr viel mit April beschäftigt. Ich meine sie ist seine Tochter, sie ist zwölf, die beiden kennen sich erst seit einem halben Jahr.. sie haben immerhin so einiges nachzuholen.", versuchte Sookie zu erklären.

„Natürlich. Das verstehe ich doch auch. Aber es ist einfach so, dass ich ihn vermisse. Ich vermisse seine Nähe und seine Zuneigung, alles das, was er mir gegeben hat, als April noch nicht in sein Leben getreten ist. Es müsste ihm doch auch so gehen. Klar, wir wohnen zusammen. Trotzdem wir sehen uns morgens und abends. Meistens schläft er schon, wenn ich komme, da er früh wieder raus muss. Wenn ich dann im Inn mal eher Schluss machen konnte und zu Haus auf ihn warte um einfach mal wieder einen gemütlichen Abend mit ihm zu verbringen, ruft er an, dass er in seinem Apartment schläft, weil es einfach zu stressig war und er es nicht mehr schafft. Sookie, ich versteh das nicht. Vermisst er mich denn nicht? Braucht er mich nicht mehr? Ich hab einfach Angst, dass nichts mehr so wird, wie es einmal war und dass er sich von mir trennt.", Lorelai wurde immer leiser und ein paar Tränen kullerten ihre Wange hinunter.

Sookie strich ihr durchs Haar um sie zu beruhigen und fing dann an: „Süße. Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass es Luke genauso geht. Er liebt dich. Er liebt dich schon so lange und er hat die ganze Zeit darauf gewartet, dass du diese Liebe erwiderst. Ihr wart so glücklich und ihr seid so ein hübsches Pärchen. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er diese Beziehung aufs Spiel setzen will! Hast du schon mal mit ihm darüber geredet? Ich meine das würde vielleicht helfen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er dich verstehen wird."

„Ich weiß gerade nicht ob ich noch davon überzeugt sein soll, dass er mich wirklich liebt. Ich mein, ob er so empfindet, wie ich. Mit der Zeit ist mir einfach klar geworden, dass Luke der erste ist, der mir wirklich etwas bedeutet. Er ist schon so lang mein bester Freund. Ich kann mit ihm über alles reden. In seiner Nähe fühle ich mich wohl. Dieses Gefühl kann wirklich nur er mir geben. Diese Geborgenheit und Wärme.", sie wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen, „Luke ist, neben Rory, die wichtigste Person in meinem Leben. Ich liebe ihn so sehr und auch wenn mir das erst spät klar geworden ist; ich habe einfach zu große Angst, dass es ihm nicht mehr genauso geht. Sookie! Ich bin einfach verzweifelt. Was wenn Luke sich von mir eingeengt gefühlt hat und einfach nicht mehr mit mir leben will? Was wenn er mich nicht mehr liebt?", sie schluchzte.

„Lorelai! Du sollest wissen, wie sehr Luke dich liebt. Ich kann mich nur wiederholen. Er hat dich immer geliebt. Ohne dich kann er nicht leben. Er braucht dich, auch wenn er das im Moment nicht mehr so zeigt… Rede mit ihm!", Sookie legte ihr tröstend die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Vielleicht hast du Recht. Wenn ich nicht mit ihm darüber rede, werde ich nie Klarheit bekommen.", sie löste sich langsam aus der Umarmung, „Danke Sookie. Ohne dich wüsste ich echt manchmal nicht, was ich machen sollte. Ich hab dich lieb."

„Komm schon. Das ist doch klar, dafür bin ich doch da! Und jetzt geh schon zu ihm, ich bin mir sicher, dass sich alles aufklären wird.", sie drückte ihre Freundin noch einmal aufmunternd und verschwand wieder in die Küche.

Lorelai suchte ihre Sachen zusammen und machte sich auf den Weg zum Diner…


	2. Kapitel 2

**soo.. wieder mal ein neues chapi.. :) also ich schreib hier einfach so ins blaue rein hab kein plan ob euch das gefällt oder nicht..! bitte bitte bitte gebt mir ein feedback ;)**

**viel spaß**

**lg**

Im Diner angekommen setzte sich Lorelai an den Tresen.

„Hi Lorelai. Was darfs sein?", Caesar hielt schon die Kaffeekanne in der Hand und bereitete sich darauf vor Lorelai ihre Droge zu verabreichen.

„Oh, danke. Aber.. nein, ich möchte nichts, nein, nicht jetzt, danke.", antwortete Lorelai in Gedanken. Sie hielt kurz inne und fing dann wieder an: „Sag mal Caesar, wo ist eigentlich Luke?"

„Luke? Der ist oben mit April. Die beiden wollten schwimmen gehen!", antwortete er, überrascht von Lorelais Kaffeeabfuhr.

„Oh, okay. Ich werd mal hochgehen. Danke." „Kein Problem", sagte er immer noch etwas verdutzt von der gegenwärtigen Lorelai.

_Luke. Schwimmen. Luke. April. Luke. APRIL. _Lorelai gingen wirsche Gedanken durch den Kopf. Das konnte sie einfach nicht glauben. _Luke und schwimmen?_

Oben angekommen kamen ihr die beiden auch schon entgegen. „Hi Lorelai. Wie geht's?", April gab ihr freundlich die Hand. „Hey ihr zwei! Mir? .. Ja, mir geht's gut!"

„Hey", sagte Luke etwas verwundert, „was machst du denn hier? Ist im Hotel nichts los?", er gab Lorelai einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange – er wollte vor April nicht zu deutlich sein.

„Ich.. Luke, ich muss dringend mit dir reden!", Lorelai räusperte sich. „Oh, reden..? Ähm, April? Könntest du schon mal runtergehen? Ich bin sofort da.", er zwinkerte April zu und ohne etwas zu sagen, ging diese runter ins Diner.

„Hey!"

„Hey.", Luke küsste Lorelai sanft auf die Lippen und lächelte, „Was gibt es denn so wichtiges zu reden?"

„Du willst jetzt eigentlich mit April weg, mmh? Schade.", sie guckte traurig und fing an: „Vielleicht können wir heut Abend reden? Ich will euch jetzt nicht stören."

„Ginge das? Wäre echt toll.. Wir sind gerade auf dem Weg nach Hartford zum Schwimmen!"

„Oh, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du schwimmst!"

„Ja, das tue ich wohl. Ich bin heute Abend um 7 Uhr bei dir, okay?"

„Gut. Es ist wirklich wichtig. Also bis nachher!", sie küsste ihn und wollte schon gehen, als er sie noch einmal zu sich heranzog und innig umarmte: „Ich hab dich vermisst! Wir sehen uns viel zu selten. Es tut mir Leid, wie die Situation im Augenblick aussieht. Ich hoffe das ändert sich bald wieder!" Lorelai war erleichtert diese Worte zu hören und gleich ein bisschen fröhlicher, ging sie mit ihm hinunter ins Diner. Luke gab ihr noch einen schnellen Kuss und war dann nach draußen zu April verschwunden.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

„Sookie?", Lorelai stürmte in die Küche.

„Na da scheint aber jemand gut drauf zu sein.", sie lächelte, „Habt ihr alles geklärt?"

„Ich bin wirklich bescheuert. Ich bin gestern zu sehr ausgeflippt. Alles ist gar nicht so dramatisch. Ich hab es mir echt nur eingebildet. Ich mein gut, vielleicht nicht alles, aber Luke ist im Moment einfach im Stress."

„Also habt ihr geredet?"

„Nein. Ich bin zu ihm ins Diner. Doch da waren er und April wieder mal nur im Doppelpack anzutreffen, sie sind jetzt zum Schwimmen."

„Schwimmen?", Sookie kreischte entsetzt, „Was ist denn mit Luke los?"

„Ich denke die Krankheit heißt April. Er kommt heut Abend vorbei und ich denke, dann werden wir reden."

„Du denkst?", Sookie sah sie skeptisch an.

„Also.. Luke hat mir gesagt, dass er mich vermisst (hat) und dass es ihm Leid tut, wie es im Moment abläuft. Ich hatte gestern einfach nur einen schlechten Tag, ich hab alles viel zu sehr überbewertet."

Sookie lächelte und sagte: „Na.. siehst du. Ich habs dir doch gesagt. Luke liebt dich, er liebt dich sehr! Und ich bin mir sicher, dass es nicht immer so weitergehen wird, wie es im Moment ist…"

„Ja, du hattest Recht. Ich hoffe nur, dass es ihm auch wirklich ernst ist", verfiel Lorelai wieder in alte Skrupel.

„Themawechsel", Sookie grinste schelmisch, „Steiger dich da nicht so rein. Hier guck mal", sie hielt Lorelai ihren Kochlöffel entgegen, „Das musst du probieren! Ananas-Risotto. Ein Traum."


	3. Kapitel 3

Da saß sie nun in ihrem Wohnzimmer. Punkt 7 Uhr. Doch von Luke weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Eben noch gut gelaunt und fröhlich wurde sie doch langsam wieder traurig, aber vor allem wütend. _Luke hat sich so verändert. Seitdem April da ist. Ich kenne ihn gar nicht mehr richtig. Er verbringt mehr Zeit mit ihr als mit mir, seiner Verlobten._ Lorelai beschloss fernzusehen. Im Moment das einzige was sie vielleicht etwas von den Gedanken um Luke abbringen konnte. Aber selbst da lief nichts. Einfach nichts. _Was für ein Abend._ Nachdem sie sich die Zeit irgendwie vertrieben hatte und es nun schon 10 Uhr war, beschloss sie ins Bett zu gehen, Luke würde bestimmt nicht mehr kommen. Auch wenn sie versuchte noch so viel Verständnis für die Situation aufzubringen, dass Luke sich nicht einmal meldete, und sie anscheinend vergessen hatte, kränkte sie am meisten.

Am nächsten Morgen klingelte es an der Tür. Lorelai, die eh nicht gut schlafen konnte und daher schon früh geduscht hatte, rannte anmutig zur Tür.

„Hey Mom!"

„Roory! Schätzchen was machst du denn hier?", auch wenn es nicht die Person war, auf die sie gewartet hatte, freute sie sich sehr ihre Tochter mal wieder zu sehen.

„Ach, ich dachte ich schau mal wieder bei meiner alten Mom vorbei, um sicher zu gehen dass alles in Ordnung ist!", Rory lächelte und fiel ihr zur Begrüßung um den Hals.

„Hey das freut mich! Komm rein.", Lorelai schloss die Tür hinter den beiden und lotste Rory in die Küche. „Kaffee?"

„Was eine Frage, na klar. Sag mal ist Luke hier, oder schläft er noch? Das Diner ist geschlossen!", Rory nahm sehnsüchtig den Kaffee entgegen.

„Das Diner ist geschlossen? Nein, hier ist er nicht!", Lorelai wirkte verwundert.

„Es ist doch alles klar bei euch?", Rory war etwas verwirrt.

„Bei uns? Jaja, doch doch. Ist alles in Butter!", Lorelai schien nicht besonders überzeugend, denn Rory hakte direkt wieder ein: „Mom! Was ist los? Ist irgendwas vorgefallen?"

„Ach Rory.. Ich weiß auch nicht. Seitdem April aufgetaucht ist, hat sich Luke total verändert. Wir sehen uns kaum noch und ich weiß gar nicht mehr so richtig was in ihm eigentlich vorgeht."

„Echt? Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, ich meine Luke..! Hast du schon mal mit ihm drüber geredet?"

„Das wäre das nächste. Er wollte gestern Abend eigentlich vorbeikommen, damit wir reden können, ich hab ihm noch nicht gesagt warum, aber er hat zugesagt. Allerdings als er auf dem Weg war mit April zum Schwimmen zu fahren, da hat er es bestimmt wieder vergessen. Jedenfalls ist er nicht aufgetaucht und hat auch nicht angerufen!"

„Luke geht schwimmen? Freiwillig?"; Rory schien ihren Ohren nicht zu trauen, „Diese April.. sie mag ja ganz süß sein, aber sie ist nicht gut für euch! Vor allen dingen für Luke. Hast du sie jetzt endlich mal näher kennengelernt?"

„Nein, das ist es ja. Sie kennt grade mal meinen Namen, und das nur durch Zufall. Luke hat sie mir nicht vorgestellt und auch mich nicht ihr. Er will das nicht, er hält es für besser, wenn wir uns erstmal nicht näher kennen.", Lorelai wirkte mit jedem Wort, das sie sagte etwas trauriger.

„Hey. Also das kann ja nicht sein. Ich werde mal mit Luke reden, er muss doch kapieren, was er hier gerade macht."

„Nein Rory! Das muss ich allein klären! Danke, aber ich denke es hat kein Sinn, wenn ich es nicht selber mache! Fragt sich nur wann. Hier ist er nicht. Im Diner auch nicht. Verdammt wo ist er denn und warum meldet er sich nicht?"

„Na gut, Mom. Ihr klärt das bestimmt, da bin ich mir sicher. Tut mir Leid, ich hätt dir ja gern noch etwas Gesellschaft geleistet, aber ich muss wieder los. Yale wartet! Also machs gut, und grüß Luke von mir, wenn du ihn gefunden hast!"

Lorelai ging noch mit zur Tür. „Bye Hon. Danke, dass du mal wieder da warst! Fahr vorsichtig.", sie gab ihrer Tochter noch einen Abschiedskuss auf die Wange und nach einem „Ciao Mom. Das wird schon wieder, ich hab dich lieb", war Rory verschwunden und Lorelai ging zurück in ihr Haus.


End file.
